Monster Names
This article is about hatched monster names. For name origins of each monster, see ''Monsters' names origin.'' Every time a newly-hatched monster is placed on an island, the game gives it a name, randomly selected from a list unique to each monster type. The player can change the monster's name at any time after that. Teleporting a monster to another island doesn't change its name. The Windows version of the game has a peculiar limitation: although some of the monsters' default names can include spaces and punctuation characters, the game won't allow players to type anything but letters into new monster names. The mobile-device versions of the game don't have this restriction. Below are lists of the known default names for all monsters from My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire, in alphabetical order. Single Element Monsters Double Element Monsters Triple Element Monsters Quad Element Monsters Quint Element Monsters Seasonal Monsters Supernatural Monsters Ethereal Monsters Legendary Monsters Mythical Monsters Celestials Rare Monsters Dipsters Werdos Notes *According to the Schmoochle naming event, 15 different names were selected to become some of the possible default names of the Schmoochle. It is unknown whether there are actually only 15 possible default names for each monster. *On the Facebook page about the Repatillo's introduction, there was a contest of the 10 most-liked monster names for the Repatillo. The contest ended on Thursday 26th November 2015, noon at Eastern Time. The results for all of the ten new names given are Staccato, Picadillo, Zilla, Purplejam, Pikoliz, Shelldon, Rupert, Scalar, Armin, and Rock-N-Raptor. The link to it is here. *The eleven nicknames given to the Yelmut from the community contest are Yamooka, Natiku, Kanaloa, Tsukasha, Lono, Nahoa, Biiki, Xibalba, Slimeba, Dalagmite, Escargoon. Originally, only ten names were meant to be chosen, but as there was a tie for tenth place, the Monster-Handlers decided to use eleven instead. The results are here. *The ten given names given to the Wynq from the community contest are Clopsie, Shrimpi, Eayan, Skeye, Plankie, Thynq, Jumby, Ojo, Lunk, and Toothiefruttie. The results are here. **Two of this wiki's users have participated in two of the ten successful names. Skeye was nominated by Qwertyxp2000 the second, while Toothiefruttie was nominated by Punctdan. *No competition of naming was given for the Barrb, which came in Version 1.6.0 of Dawn of Fire. This since had stopped this naming type of competition. *Riff and Rare Riff originally shared their default names. Rare Riff now has been given its own set of names, but players may have Rare Riffs with the common counterpart's names from before the switch. *It appears as though the Wubbox and Rare Wubbox both share names, which is ironic considering that they're the only Rares to have a different song. *The monsters from the original My Singing Monsters share the same names as Dawn of Fire. *The Kayna is only given a name in Dawn of Fire. *The Thumpies can be named Lepth and Rhyth as well as the Quibble. *Rare Oaktopus and Rare Maw seem to share the same default name: Fawst. *Shellbeat and Ziggurab share the same default name "Scuttle". Shellbeat also shares the name "Shellby" with PomPom. *There is a bug on MSMDOF with T-Rox. Every hatched T-Rox is nicknamed "T-Rox". Category:Game Mechanics Category:My Singing Monsters